


Book Worm

by useeername



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Also loved mythology, And crushes incredibly easy, I know my writing is shit but I tried, Multi, Reader is a book worm, no beta we die like men, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useeername/pseuds/useeername
Summary: Reader helps Markus find a book





	Book Worm

There was a small smile tugging at your lips while you sorted the new books. Although you were supposed to be categorizing them, your mind was somewhere else. Mostly, you thought about today. It was like any normal day, but it was more peaceful than most. There weren't any large groups of people trudging in, or little kids running around. It was nice. It was quiet.

 

Your mind kept wandering, until it settled on thinking about songs. Currently, "505" by Arctic Monkeys was stuck in your head, and it got you swaying and humming along to the music while shuffling around books. You're getting to the end of the chorus, and the door chime rings as someone entered. You hated the chime, in all honesty, and planned on taking it down after today. It wouldn't have mattered, anyways, because the man walking in caught your eyes immediately, chime or no chime.

 

He was absolutely gorgeous, and you honest to god forgot how to breathe. You don't think he's come here anytime before, because you sure as hell would've remembered. He was tall, with hazelnut colored skin and an undefined, yet somehow defined nose. He had a faint buzz cut, and a five o'clock shadow. You pull your eyes away as soon as he looks towards the desk, you suppose it wasn't quick enough though, since he let out a barely audible chuckle. Your lips went into a thin line as you sat there, hands on books.

 

\---

 

As much as you hoped he would return, some part of you knew better. He wouldn't come as often as you hoped, and you assumed that was for the best. Now he was the last thing you thought about, almost completely forgotten as you went through your days. Right now you were organizing books towards the corner of the library, pressing the comic books into their respective places.

 

With a headphone in one ear, you swayed side to side listening to some indie band on Spotify. It was a new song, and you made a mental note to save it. As you press a new volume of a book into the T section, someone tapped your shoulder.

 

Turning around, your eyes laid on the man from before. Without the bell signaling the other’s arrival, you realize you're your own undoing. After standing there for a good five seconds, you clear your throat, and say "yes?" in a "can I help you?" kind of voice. The man gave you a half-crooked smile.

 

"Can you help me find the Greek Mythology section...? I am looking for the book "The Metamorphoses" by Ovid."

 

Your eyes lit up as the title hit your ears, you used to love that book! You had to contain all your excitement as you nod, trying not to give away your obvious interest in the subject. He half smiles as you motion for him to follow you, and you both travel down the store together. Once in the GM section, your watchful eye searched for the M section, and quickly, you found the book.

 

Handing the book to him, you shot him a smile while saying, "I really enjoy the poem about Orpheus, it is one of my absolute favorites."

 

He looked at the book before giving you a small smile in return, "That'll be the first one I look for, then."

 

Your heart fluttered just a little bit at his words, and you walked towards the desk to ring him up. He naturally followed suit, and then left with a small wave.

 

God, you hope he comes back.

**Author's Note:**

> ughh okay i hope this is like. Decent, I'm not good at writing at all but yknow what, I tried.
> 
> OH AND TELL ME IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES PLEASE! I hope it doesn't look like a 12 yr old wrote it fshkfjhskdjhfkjdsh
> 
>  
> 
> SOMEONE POINTED OUT HE HAD TO RETURN THE BOOK AND YOURE RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But yknow y'all crazy markus lovers would let him take it anyways


End file.
